


A Little Feeling Of Maybe

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Aww Timmy, M/M, emitions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is invisible. </p>
<p>It used to hurt but he got used to it. The crushing loneliness that weighed down on him as a constant weight in the too big home, (not home not really), always pushing him down making him struggle to move, to breath, to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Feeling Of Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about mistakes.

\---

He is invisible. 

It used to hurt but he got used to it. The crushing loneliness that weighed down on him as a constant weight in the too big home, (not home not really), always pushing him down making him struggle to move, to breath, to live. 

But there was also a feeling of disappointment and disgust he felt when he was over looked once again by teachers, his parents, Bruce, Dick and so called friends. 

But the feeling wasn't directed at them. 

Oh no. That would be too simple, too logical. No. 

The disappointment was directed at himself. 

What if he just spoke up. What if he said, no I'm not okay. What if he asked for help. What if. What if. What if. 

He was easy to over look he knew that, so when someone looked at him and saw him. When someone looked for him and someone would speak directly, purposefully to him, he listened. 

It was strange, being seen. 

Bruce would frown and begin talking over Tim whenever they started talking. But this made him angry, it made him loud. It made him question Bruce. And it made him more and more curious about Tim. 

And when Jason was curious he was unstoppable. He was a force of nature. He was ... quite charming. 

\---

Tim didn't know when it happened but suddenly he wanted to see Jason. 

He wanted to watch Jason as he talked about anything and everything. 

He wanted to see Jason's smile and he wanted to be the one to put that smile on his face. 

He wants to sit with Jason and watch movies. 

He wants to just be around Jason. 

He wants Jason. 

It was a new, odd and exiting feeling that squirmed in his stomach. 

And it made Tim think maybe he's just a little in love with Jason. 

\---

"Hey gorgeous, how was your day?"

"Hey Jay. What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't answer my question Babybird. But hey, I'll take it. We are going to get somethin' to eat, get some meat on you."

"Hmmm. I'd love to go with you Jay. You know normal people call first."

"Ha. When have we ever been normal Babybird?!"

\---

Oh yeah. 

Tim was so in love with Jason Todd. 

Now it was just matter of actually admitting it to the man in question.

\---


End file.
